


Brothers on Ice.

by kaleidophoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidophoria/pseuds/kaleidophoria
Summary: Hajime & Izuru are twins given the chance to take part in the Grand Prix of Figure Skating as a pair. Hinata is aiming for gold but Izuru's implication isn't following his expectations. Their relationship, family as well as Komaeda's arrival in their friend's group will make it harder for them to focus on the competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chronology !  
> I hope my english is understandable.

  * **[October 2026 - Tokyo.]  
  
**



**Izuru** **.**

Izuru was sitting away from the group, long hair tied in a braid and deep red eyes staring at the bottle of cheap beer in his hands. He had never been big on parties but Hajime liked being with his friends.. so sometimes the younger twin would endure such festivities. Souda was hugging Hajime with teary eyes whining incomprehensibly that their program had been outstanding. _"Actual tears Hajime, t-e-a-r-s !"_   The mechanic was rubbing his runny nose against Hajime's shoulder who was wincing a bit at how sappy his friend was. It was obvious the pink haired guy didn't know a thing about figure skating but at least could appreciate the prettiness of it. It was probably the same with all of his brothers' friends, except this Komaeda guy.. who was sitting next to Izuru at the moment.  
For the past 5 minutes he had been rambling on how magnificent they had been on the ice, how precise had been Izuru's moves and how poignant had been Hajime's interpretation. Izuru had stopped listening as soon as Komaeda called him from afar to blabber. The boy was overwhelming and swallowing his much valued personal space.

 

_"Can you stop talking ? You're not saying anything interesting."_

 

Komaeda let out a little laugh at Izuru's rough comment, taking a sip of his own beer. _"I'm sorry but.. you two are so amazing. Every time I see you skate together it makes my heart beat so fast.."_   Komaeda closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he pressed the bottleneck against his thin lips and looked at Hajime who was now talking with Sonia. The man pointed at the older twin with his bottle, smiling at Izuru. _"He's so sociable. You and I.. we're unable to mingle like this with people."_

Izuru looked at his brother for a few seconds : he'd never share Hajime's need for interactions. Not because he thought his brother's will to have and make friends was stupid but they just were completely different, like fire & ice. Thanks to these differences, they turned out to perfectly understand each other because they completed each other. It was strange, but a fact. Izuru couldn't get what made his brother appreciate contact but he knew Hajime was genuinely interested in people. Komaeda gently pulled at the younger twin's sleeve to make him focus on what he was about to say.  


_"If you were this expressive and sociable, you could've been a wonderful solo."_

_"I do not want to be a solo."_

_"But Hinata is not as good as you are, you know that. You're so perfect, your performances are amazing.. you can execute any figure you want. You reek talent."_

Hajime didn't.

 

**Hajime** **.**

Mahiru had been taking a lot of pictures and cheering during the entire rehearsal but now that they were celebrating backstage her bossy attitude was back, scolding Hajime. As a photographer she had a good eye and even if it was hard to perceive for a novice, she could see the older twin had been late on some moves and it made her upset.  


_"Think about Kamukura.. you shouldn't slack off like this. You're the older brother you should work more !"_

_"..Ah..Koizumi.. Hinata got hurt multiple times because he trains a lot already.."_  
  
  
  
Tsumiki had been playing with her fingers as she said these words since she was monitoring the twins' health. Saionji looked at the nurse badly, not appreciating her going against what Mahiru was saying. Hajime just laughed at that as he bit into a piece of the cake that was bought to celebrate good news the twins got.  
  
  
  
_"I'll train more don't worry."_ said Hajime in order to reassure, but mainly to calm, Mahiru who was looking at him with a clear hint of disapproval.   
  
_"N-no as I said you already got hurt before so you shouldn-.."_ tried Tsumiki but Saionji shoved her aside to shut her up.  


Hajime was eating calmly as he was riding down the excitement of their practice. Though Koizumi's remark made him remember that Izuru was the one fascinating everyone when they were on the ice rink. Skilled, elegant, perfect.. his brother was carrying the pair thanks to his talent and no matter how much Hajime was working he could never measure up. It was sad & not everyone was aware of it to the point where people (like Koizumi) would think he was just slacking off. Which was definitely unfair.  
Izuru had this amazing capacity of succeeding at everything he was trying to do. Figure skating had never been a trouble for the younger twin. As dangerous some of this sports' figures & jumps were, he had no trouble to execute them while Hajime had always been on the edge of breaking bones out there.

As much as he liked his brother, him being able to master everything without even trying was really upsetting. Especially for someone as.. normal as Hajime who had no special ability no matter how hard he was training.  
He knew that when a recruiter approached them some years ago, it had only been for Izuru. Ironically the latter didn't care that much about competing professionally though he agreed at one condition : being a pair with his brother. It had thrown the recruiter off since the older brother was not as talented. Though eventually it turned out that Izuru's lack of expressions & emotions was something Hajime could complete. Hajime was handling the interpretation and Izuru the technical aspects. The older's warm expressions and smiles, the younger's cold eyes and stern faces. Truly, he got is chance to shine only because he was able to balance out Izuru on the ice rink.  
Getting back to reality, Hajime looked at his brother in the room. He was sitting in a corner with Komaeda talking to him. Hajime was too far away to know what words he was showering him with.. but he could guess it probably was compliments. It was what Komaeda was about. Showering them with compliments. Especially Izuru.  
  
Komaeda would compliment Izuru because he was the embodiment of a talented person. Who could do anything he wanted.. thus had no barriers. Who was excelling on the ice and many other domains.  
Komaeda would compliment Hajime because he was a member of the duo. The white haired man was fascinated by the pair.  
Hajime was part of the pair.  
That was it.

Izuru was afar because he didn't like to mix up with other people. Komaeda was afar because Hajime didn't want him close anymore. Since a certain event a few days ago, Komaeda had been more of an outsider than he already was.  
It was his & Hajime's problem but considering the situation, everyone had started avoiding him as much as possible. He was still present to this kind of event because he stayed a fervent supporter of the duo & didn't care much about being isolated.

They were a lot in this little room, celebrating the twin's participation to the Grand Prix Championship. They had been incredibly lucky, enough to have been invited to take part in the event by the country itself. Japan was the hosting country of the Finale for this session and the twins had been competitors heard of these last years so two days ago they got an invitation for this championship.  
  
Nekomaru their coach friend was well known and had favors around so they had the rink for themselves even this late. They were all friends who had met each other throughout middle school, high school, club activities or even random encounters. Once again, Komaeda was the only outsider since they met him only after the twins' career launched.  
Hanamura had made a big cake for them, beautifully decorated with eatable drawings of two figure skaters, it was delicious and everyone was trying to get a second bite of it. Hanamura was a busy guy. At 23 he had his own restaurant : the Hanamura diner, which had been a dead place until he graduated from high school a few years ago. Right after school, he went back to help at the diner while taking additional culinary knowledge thanks to an internship in the fanciest restaurant of Tokyo. He didn't have the best grades or background but he was talented and that got him in. Two years later, he relieved his frail mother from the burden and thanks to him the family diner was now a pretty well known restaurant. As goofy and perverted the man was, it was nice that he could find some time to come here, cheer for them and even bake a cake.  


_"Mh mh. Your amazing performances can only be this moving because of your brotherly love. When you two are skating it's just as if your bodies were melting in the other's.."  
_  
_"Can you be more embarrassing Hanamura ?!"_   barked Hajime with a mouth full of cake.  
  
_"Feeling your brother so close to you and touching such firm bodies.. aah I wish we could be a figure skating trio. Being intimate with you gu-"_  
  
_"Hanamura maybe it should be time for you to calm down with the innuendoes."_   Komaeda had cut the cook's flood of words, calmly, smiling from afar. It made the cook grumble but he indeed stopped talking as he served Akane her 4th piece of cake.  
  
_"You were really gracious out there Hinata, I'm glad training together paid off !"_  


It was Sonia who had talked, charming smile on her porcelain figure. The twins had met her during high school, she was a transfer student from Novoselic an European country no one really knew about. She was a beautiful 22 year old woman, heir to the throne of her country. Since her parents still were healthy enough to reign she decided to stay a bit longer in Japan. Her occidental looks were fascinating to anyone crossing her in the streets but more importantly, she was really attached to Japan culture and to her friends : the first ones she ever made. After highschool, she started following an economy degree in a fancy university in Tokyo.  
Sonia had started teaching ballet to the twins once they started being professionally coached. Being a princess, she had received a royal education and ballet was one of the many things she had been taught. Izuru dropped that pretty fast once he got the basis of it, though Hajime never stopped training with her. Thanks to that he was more supple and his body was firmer than his cadet's.. but it still didn't make him better than him.

Komaeda was looking at Hajime from afar, he gave him a smile and even gently waving gently at him. It was.. annoying. Despite all the efforts Hajime was making to ignore him, Komaeda was still acting as if nothing had happened between them.  
So he tried to focus on something else. The excellent cake. The beers.. cheap but celebratory. All of his friends around to celebrate this opportunity they were given.  
But it didn't work.

Chiaki put a hand on Hajime's arm, gently looking up as if she wanted to calm him down. No matter how much he tried to empty his mind, he just ended up looking awkward to the girl. She was 22, one of Hajime & Izuru's oldest friend. Well mostly Hajime's. 99% Hajime's. Anyone meeting her for the first time would definitely describe her as a Neet, though she stayed incredibly caring when it came to her friends. She was taking a gap year from college, having failed her previous year because she was playing way too much instead of working. She would sometimes earn a bit of money by testing games, taking part in (and winning) some gaming tournaments... enough for her to eat and buy herself more games. She was a big deal in the gaming community. Chiaki Nanami wasn't a complicated girl and contrary to Hinata she was more into enjoying the present than thinking about the future. The girl was doing what pleased her at the moment and that was all she needed.

 

**Izuru**.

_"Want to go skate for a bit ?"_

Izuru had their pairs of ice skates in hand, holding them by the laces. He had moved from the corner to the front to rejoin his brother who had been talking with Nanami. She was perceiving but so was he... and he knew it didn't take much to worry Hajime who was a much more stressed person than what it looked like. Hajime smiled at him, wincing discreetly though.  


_"We shouldn't leave Izuru. Everyone is here for us."  
_  
_"It's okay we don't need you around. you can go skate."_   said Nanami with her casual straight and low tone.  


The girl had no delicacy and was clearly pushing Hajime to go away. Even if Izuru & her only had little interactions, he knew that she was good when it came to sense if his brother was tense or not. If Izuru himself was offering a "break" to the elder, then it meant she was right when she thought Hajime looked weird. Since she was really perceiving of feelings Hajime wouldn't show everyone thought him & Nanami would eventually date.. but it never happened despite so many years of friendship. Their relationship never involved any physical or romantic attraction. After so much time knowing each other they were still at the point of chilling in couches while playing Smash Brosh and eating pizza without bothering if they were in pyjamas or underwear. They only were good friends.

On that note, the brothers left the place, leaving to get to the ice rink which was just behind the door.  
They both sat on a bench to adjust their skates, tightening their laces. It was late now, when the rink was empty, with crowd gone and no announcers, the place looked gigantic. They were really small in this vast place, the ice looking like a smooth calm ocean. Ice rinks were the twins' sereine places.. mainly because it was were they ended up going when things were rough at home. Thanks to Akane they met Nidai her a few years ago who could access pretty easily every sports center and gyms. This is how they ended up having an easy & free way to the ice rink. They were playing at first just enjoying themselves until Izuru got noticed and they started being coached. The twins even had a little fanclub following all their performances now and these people were gently filling their changing rooms with roses and filling their bellies with chocolates. Izuru didn't care much about such attentions but Hajime did.

 

**Komaeda** **.**

Kamukura got up and slid on the ice rink first. Hinata stood up & looked at his brother as he laid against the edge of the rink. Komaeda had left the party to discreetly follow the twins as they got out of the room. Without being noticed, he went to sit in the bleachers and watched the two brothers from afar as Hinata finally went on the ice too.  
It was just about skating. They weren't practicing or doing their program. The brothers were just sliding on the ice, talking even but Komaeda was too far to hear what they were saying. Not that he wanted to anyway.

Kamukura always looked stunning on the ice. His long dark hair contrasting beautifully with his clear skin and the snow white rink. His moves were sharp and precise, graceful & he had an ideal form. Everything about him on the ice was screaming perfection & it was mesmerizing for Komaeda. Hinata on the side was less technical, even a bit random in his way to skate.. but he had his warm smiles for him. He always looked incredibly happy to be on the ice and that was definitely giving him points. Because he was free and creative. The oldest was also more supple and that opened him to some more figures. The difference was that Kamukura was executing every one of his without flaws, even difficult jumps, while Hinata wasn't mastering everything.  
Now that similar pairs were allowed in competition, the brothers had the opportunity to skate and have fun together. Though this new rule had been a pretty recent adjustment and the duets notations & scores were still given the girl x boy duet way. The programs still were created the same way, there was little adjustments of course, especially when it came to some lifts. Despite the fact that Hinata being more built than Kamukura, the latter was the stronger one. They tested it and Kamukura could definitely carry Hinata way longer and more steadily.. he wasn't even sweating a bit despite Hinata weighting a bit more. It was crazily strange & Komaeda never understood that.. even Nidai didn't have proper explanation for this.

As usual, it was just Kamukura. Being able to do whatever he wanted.

Because of that Hinata ended up being the one carried. He complained a bit, not for long.. after all pair skating was pretty dangerous and it was better to let Kamukura, who had a secure hold, handle this role.

There was something magical about their duet. Komaeda knew about figure skating because he had read and informed himself about it.. but mostly because he was skating a bit himself. It was breathtaking for Komaeda to see these twins together & be one once on the ice.  
It was breathtaking because Kamukura was perfect... but not functioning all alone. The white haired boy's belief was that talented people were all this word needed and that basic people like him or Hinata were just parasites in the background. Nothing important. Nothing that would ever matter like the bunch of extraordinary people back in that party. Nothing like Kamukura.

Hinata was the most basic person Komaeda ever met.

Nice... but terribly average. Not terrible, not awesome. Not dumb, not bright. Had some qualities but not enough to shine. This man was so in the middle that it was painful.. especially when it came to Komaeda's attention that he was trying hard to rise but it wasn't working.  
Hinata didn't know his place. He didn't know some people were chosen to shine and others were bound to be low. Komaeda didn't like him when he first met him.  
It was even unbelievable for him to imagine Hinata and Kamukura were brothers. They didn't look alike, Hinata didn't even have an ounce of Kamukura's abilities. They didn't even share the same family name which made the mistake pretty understandable. According to what Hinata told him some months ago, the twins' parents got divorced a few weeks before their birth and each became guardian of one kid.   
  
He had seen Kamukura performing first and had been blown away by the perfection of his program. Kamukura was a step higher of all the gifted people he ever met : he had been gifted everything. So when he heard that the younger twin was performing with his brother, he was shaken by how much of a waste that was.  
  
Then he understood.  
  
Hinata's presence was changing everything. As perfect Kamukura was, without Hinata, his performance was emotionless and cold.. something he hadn't realized the first time he watched him performing. Then after seeing him with his brother, Komaeda was unable to see the younger twin skating the same way. Kamukura was supporting the whole duo when it came to technique.. but wouldn't work without his basic brother's heartwarming presence.

The fact that the gifted people could actually work & need the random people to win.  
That was breathtaking for Komaeda.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is HEAVILY influenced by Yuri on Ice. I'll try for this story to be as cute as the show.
> 
> Pffft don't trust me. I like angst.


End file.
